Twisted Fairytale
by Randomblackberry
Summary: And as the sword pierced him in the gut he felt more alive than he ever had in his entire life. He was protecting the one he loved and that's all he needed to know. A heroic sacrifice, all for naught. This is no fairytale. Kurocina AU


**In this Dark Pit and Pit are humans. Lucina calls Dark Pit Kuro and people are OOC because this is an AU**

 _Once upon a time, the beautiful princess Lucina and her most skilled and loyal bodyguard, Dark Pit were out on a walk through the forest. It was dangerous to take trips such as these, as Lucina's father, king Marth was at war with the kingdom of Skyworld. Still, that didn't stop the two, who were enjoying each other's company._

Lucina let out a laugh at something that Dark Pit said. "Kuro!"

Dark Pit's mouth turned upwards in one of his rare smiles. "Apologies your highness. I couldn't help myself."

Lucina opened her mouth to speak again, when the sound of rustling leaves alerted her.

Dark Pit unsheathed his sword and Lucina, who also had a sword for protection, did likewise.

"Princess, get behind me." Dark Pit ordered, senses tingling.

Lucina, knowing there was no point in arguing, obeyed. Slowly and cautiously, a figure emerged from the trees.

 _This figure had brown hair and blue eyes, contrasting with Dark Pit's black and red. Apart from this, the two of them looked exactly the same. That was because they were twins, born and raised in the kingdom of Skyworld. The one with brown hair was called Pit. However Dark Pit, the younger twin, was neglected and ignored, his only name being "Pittoo". When Dark Pit grew older, he became more rebellious, standing up against Queen Palutena's rule. He left Skyworld and joined Marth's army to his brother's chagrin. The people of Skyworld called him Dark Pit, for turning on their country. Dark Pit had climbed up to the rank of royal bodyguard, whilst Pit had done the same on his end. They were both deadly fighters, the best of the best. But now, it appeared that they would have to fight each other._

 _"_ Pit." Dark Pit spat, glaring at his brother.

"Pittoo." Pit replied, appearing uninterested.

Dark Pit bristled at the nickname, but didn't lash out. "What are you doing here? Leave before I chop your head off of your shoulders!"

Even though his brother had treated him badly, they were still brothers and Dark Pit didn't want to kill him.

"Temper, Pittoo. I was sent on a mission to assassinate the princess. Y'know. For effect. Now, I'm not a very violent guy, but it was an order from Lady Palutena herself." Pit explained, fingers inching towards his weapon.

Dark Pit failed to notice this. "Of course. Because you always do everything Palutena says. This is all wrong Pit! Have you ever questioned anything she says? She wants you to kill an innocent girl? Don't you see what's wrong with that?"

"She wants me to kill a princess, Pittoo. Sacrifices need to be made for the greater good."

"No sacrifice should be a human one!" Dark Pit spat and rushed at him, dual blades swinging.

Pit seemed to have prophesied this movement and easily evaded the attack. He delivered a side kick to the bodyguard's gut, setting him off balance.

"You're getting sloppy Pittoo." Pit tutted.

Regaining his balance, Dark Pit slashed mercilessly with his swords. He was focusing more on speed than strength, hoping that if he could get a few hits in, it would be enough to slow his brother down.

Pit however was just as fast, parrying and dodging blows and pitching in some of his own that caught Dark Pit off guard. Pit sent a swinging blow that would have taken Dark Pit's head right off if he hadn't ducked.

The red eyed bodyguard kicked out at his brother's legs, making him stumble. He rushed in for the kill, sword raised, but the loyal bodyguard of Palutena evaded the worst of the attack and it only nicked him. Pausing, Pit's calm blue eyes clouded up with anger.

"I haven't been injured by anybody in combat for years." Pit hissed, "All right, time to get serious."

Eyes widening at his brother's change of tone, Dark Pit parried against a furious onslaught of attacks that gave him not a second to rest. It was then that he realised that Pit had been going easy on him this whole time.

 _As skilled as Dark Pit was, Pit had had better training since he was young. The winner was clear._

Still, Dark Pit fought stubbornly, wincing as Pit's blades hit their marks.

Suddenly he remembered Lucina. A quick glance over his shoulder as he dodged an attack showed the princess, standing shocked, staring at the battle.

"Luc-Princess!" Dark Pit yelled, nearly slipping with her title as he ducked to avoid a fatal blow. "Run!"

The princess unfroze, but not in the way he wanted. She dashed forward, sword raised in a battle cry, attempting to chop Pit's head off there and then.

Her sword was met with one of Pit's blades. She blinked eyes widening as Pit kicked her away from him. She fell hard onto the ground, momentarily dazed, sword skidding away from her.

Pit delivered a punch to his brother's face, stunning him for a second so that he could get past him and approach the confused princess.

She looked up at him, hand looking for her sword and finding it a few metres away. She was done for.

"This is for the good of your country." Pit said emptily.

He raised his sword up into the air, ready to bring it crashing down onto the princess.

 _Who knows what was going through Dark Pit's mind as he ran, ran towards Pit and Lucina. It was clearly too late to stop Pit from bringing the sword down, so he made a last ditch attempt to shove the princess out of the way._

 _Of course then came the heroic sacrifice as the sword pierced him in the gut, a fatal blow. As death attempted to grasp him, Dark Pit felt more alive than he had ever felt. He was protecting the one that he loved and that was all he needed to know. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked down to see the sword in his gut before he slumped to the ground, eyes closing and blood soaking the forest floor._

"Kuro!" Lucina screamed, the sound echoing through the heavens.

Dark Pit opened ruby red eyes to stare at the princess. "Your highness. Get out of here."

A single tear rolled down Lucina's cheek as she stared at him. "Please." She whispered. "Call me Lucina."

Before Dark Pit could even say anything else Lucina crashed down on him, placing her lips onto his bloodstained ones. The tingle, the spark, it was all there, it was all that she had expected from her first kiss. What she hadn't been expecting was that the one she had kissed would be bleeding out on the ground. Dark Pit's face lit up slightly. "Run. Lucina."

Dark Pit's eyes closed for the final time.

 _In a fairytale, heroic sacrifices are never in vain._

Pit made a slight coughing noise to turn Lucina's attention to him.

Her gaze snapped up, eyes filled with anger.

"You killed him! You heartless monster! You killed him!" She screamed, picking up the blades from Dark Pit's body.

 _In a fairytale, one's anger and loss is enough to overcome any obstacle._

Lucina screamed, slashing and hacking away at Pit, who easily evaded her sloppy attacks and started driving her back.

 _In a fairytale, the "good" guys always win._

Lucina was too slow in evading one of Pit's more lethal attacks and she clutched her side in agony.

 _But..._

Pit raised his blades high and with one swift clean movement chopped the princess's head right off her body, where it bounced before lying next to Dark Pit's still body.

 _This is no fairytale._

()()()()()

"Lady Palutena, I did as you asked." Pit said, bowing.

Queen Palutena, sitting on her throne smiled sinisterly. "Well done Pit. Now leave me be and rest."

Pit considered telling her about the meeting with his brother, but she had asked him to leave and who was he to disobey Lady Palutena?

Rebels and traitors didn't meet good ends. He would serve his Lady Palutena until the end of time, no matter what happened. Even if she became corrupted and cruel, even if she let the world fall into a smoking wasteland once she had ahold of it. He was no hero, simply a puppet following his master's wishes. A puppet who would never disobey, never question, never hesitate to act on his orders. If she asked him to, he would die for her. That was how far his loyalty extended.

So Pit bowed his head and left the room.

 _In a fairytale everything is black and white._

 _But this is no fairytale_

 _In this world, there are no heroes and no villains, just people doing what they believe is right._

 _Heroes don't exist._

 _It's sad, isn't it?_

 **Sobs dramatically**

 **Dark Pit: What the hell did you do this time?**

 **Shut up Pittoo, I'm mourning you.**

 **Dark Pit: What the-Oh right.**

 **Exactly. Anyways notes. Although Pit may seem like the bad guy in this story in comparison to Dark Pit, it's just showing off his frightening loyalty to Palutena, because as he says, he's not a violent guy. But the order came from Palutena and he was completely loyal to her, which the last paragraph emphasises.**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **... Pink garden hoses!**

 **Dark Pit:... Your randomness will be the death of me.**


End file.
